Contra todas las barreras
by Teffi Masen
Summary: TS. Bella sufrió un accidente automovilístico que la dejó en silla de ruedas, y ese día no sólo perdió la capacidad de caminar, sino también la fe en la vida y su confianza. ¿Edward la ayudará a volver a la vida de antes? ¿O ella lo alejará por completo?
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

TS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Primera parte**

Eran las tres de la tarde, Edward manejaba a través de la calle, iba demasiado tarde, Emmett lo había entretenido en el trabajo causando que se demorara, además Tanya lo había interceptado en el estacionamiento, con su falda corta y anchas caderas había intentado que la llevara a su casa y si le apetecía, merendara con ella y tal vez un poco más.

Como si existiera alguna oportunidad de que eso pasara.

Edward le recordó, como cada día, que debía pasar por su novia a su trabajo en la guardería del centro. Tanya había hecho un puchero y murmurado que a Bella no le importaría tomar el autobús.

Había preferido no contestar, tan solo se subió al auto y salió del estacionamiento de la oficina, no iba a perder más de su tiempo con ella.

Ahora estaba demasiado retrasado, y no encontraba ningún bendito lugar en donde estacionarse, la calle estaba demasiado concurrida, autos en ambos sentidos, algunos mal estacionados causando más tráfico del necesario. Bella le había pedido que estacionara en el pequeño parque que estaba a una cuadra de distancia, siempre lo hacía, no era nada complicado bajar del auto y caminar hasta la guardería en donde ayudaría a su novia con el material de trabajo, eso es lo que cada día hacía, por eso le gustaba llegar temprano.

Visualizó a Bella esperándolo en la entrada del edificio, para su mala suerte tenía en sus manos una enorme caja en donde guardaba su material escolar, el festival de primavera se acercaba y Bella estaba con mucho trabajo.

Maldiciendo tocó el claxon y se orilló en la calle frente a la guardería, sabía que Bella lo retaría por hacerlo, pero valía la pena si eso evitaba que caminara con la enorme caja.

Solo era cruzar una calle, una calle en donde los autos no iban tan rápido debido al tráfico y a la guardería, incluso se detenían para dar el paso a las madres y niños pequeños.

Edward vio a Bella mirar para ambos lados de la calle, tal y como les repetía a sus niños, y después cruzarla tranquilamente.

Uno de los niños pequeños que iba con su madre, agitó su pequeña manito para despedirse, Edward vio al rechonchete niño ponerse colorado cuando Bella le regresó el saludo, era todo un encanto ver a los niños derretirse de amor por su preciosa novia.

Edward vio como el rostro del pequeño niño cambiaba de alegría y vergüenza a uno de completo pánico y terror.

Solo fue un segundo de distracción.

En un momento Bella estaba caminando hacia el auto, y en el otro el auto blanco la golpeaba.

Edward escuchó el chirrido de las llantas al frenar, el golpe que el cuerpo de Bella dio contra el auto para después caer al asfalto, escuchó la caja cayendo y esparciendo todo su contenido, escuchó el grito del niñito que se aferraba a la falda de su madre.

No podía estar sucediendo.

Al escuchar el grito de Angela —una de las compañeras de trabajo de Bella—, reaccionó y bajó del auto, ni siquiera dudó en acercarse a su preciosa novia que se encontraba inconsciente en el asfalto.

Escuchaba al niñito llorar mientras preguntaba a su madre si la señorita Bella estaba bien, Edward realmente quería escuchar a la madre asegurarle al niño que estaría bien.

Debía estar bien.

…

La sala del hospital era un completo caos, las enfermeras transitaban de un lado al otro, las personas llegaban demandando ver a un doctor pues no se encontraban bien de salud, quejándose de tener que esperar, molestándose porque las enfermeras no los atendían lo suficientemente rápido o simplemente por el hecho de no contar con suficientes sillas para sentarse.

Edward realmente quería callarlos a todos.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el accidente.

Las enfermeras no le decían nada, nadie sabía cómo se encontraba Bella.

Quería con todas sus fuerzas borrar la imagen del pálido y ensangrentado rostro de Bella, la última vez que la había visto fue un segundo antes de que las enfermeras lo detuvieran en la sala de emergencias, por más que quisiera estar junto a ella, en ese momento no podía, debía responder a las preguntas de las enfermeras y de los oficiales que esperaban su declaración de los hechos.

La continua punzada en la cabeza le recordaba que ni siquiera había probado bocado, se suponía que iría con Bella por comida china y después al cine o a algún lugar a pasar el rato, ese era el plan que habían hecho la noche anterior por teléfono.

Tendría que haber sido un día tranquilo en donde ambos se relajarían y disfrutarían de un día solo para ellos, dejando las responsabilidades de sus respectivos trabajos en el olvido, pero nada de eso estaba pasado en ese momento.

—¿Edward?

Levantando el rostro vio a su suegra hecha un mar de lágrimas, la había llamado después de hablar con los oficiales y relatar su historia del hecho, el auto blanco que había golpeado a Bella se dio a la fuga, lo estaban rastreando con el número de placas que alguien logró ver.

—¿En qué momento pasó esto, Edward? ¿Qué le pasó a mi niña?

—Un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad, no frenó a tiempo y alcanzó a Bella.

Las horas pasaban.

Las personas en la sala de emergencia entraban y salían, lloraban, bostezaban, dormían e incluso reían, todo el mundo seguía con su vida, nadie se daba cuenta de que la mitad de su corazón estaba adentro de un quirófano y no podía saber lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Se sentía tan impotente y nadie podía ayudarlo, las enfermeras no decían nada y los doctores aún no salían.

Los minutos pasaban y Edward sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La habitación era demasiado blanca, la camilla demasiado pequeña, las máquinas grandes y ruidosas, el piso olía a desinfectante y Edward odiaba la lámpara con luz blanca junto a la camilla que causaba que su preciosa novia se viera aún más pálida y demacrada.

Eran casi las diez de la noche y por fin le habían autorizado estar junto a Bella, al ser solo su novio se le había prohibido el acceso, Renée y Charlie le aseguraron que hablarían con el hospital para que le permitieran estar junto a Bella, pero eso pasó mucho tiempo después. Renée había estado destrozada, la tuvieron que sedar y llevar a una habitación a que se compusiera y Charlie estuvo dividido entre estar con su esposa o con su hija.

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que esperar a poder entrar.

Ahora estaba ahí con Bella.

La reacción de Renée le había preparado para ser fuerte, pero ni en un millón de años se habría podido imaginar a su preciosa y alegre novia inerte en la camilla.

El cirujano Black les había dado el informe a los tres de la situación de Bella, tenía cuatro puntos en la frente, su pierna derecha se encontraba enyesada, tendría varios meses la escayola puesta, así como necesitaría rehabilitación.

Los tres habían asentido.

—¿Qué ocurre, doctor? —preguntó Edward, aún tenía un dolor punzante en su pecho—. ¿Qué más pasa con Bella?

—El golpe contra el auto y la caída al pavimento le ocasionaron una lesión en la médula espinal, no sabremos el alcance del daño hasta que la paciente despierte.

—¿Qué significa eso, doctor? —preguntó Renée—. ¿Bella va a estar bien?

—Quiere decir que es muy posible que Bella no vuelva a caminar —habló Charlie dejándose caer en una de las sillas que se encontraban desocupadas—. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Edward no había reaccionado a esa pregunta en el momento, estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que el doctor Black le decía. Bella era una persona activa, le encantaba dar paseos bajo la lluvia disfrutado de la paz en las calles cuando todos estaban refugiados en sus casas, amaba ir a acampar, hacer senderismo, trepar a lo más alto del árbol para poder ver los mejores atardeceres, había decidido ser educadora porque le encantaba la energía que tenían los niños, le gustaba poder ir tras de ellos, caminar tomando sus manos, incentivarlos a moverse, a estar activos, demostrándoles lo divertido que era bailar y moverse.

Ahora era muy probable que nada de eso pasara nuevamente.

—Todo va a estar bien, amor —murmuró Edward cerca de su rostro—, esto no nos va a detener, te conozco, eres condenadamente terca y esto no va a detenerte, cuando despiertes y te hagan las pruebas les vas a demostrar a todos que sigues siendo mi hermosa Bella, incluso serás aún mejor, esto solo es una prueba, y tú y yo lo vamos a superar.

Edward dejó un casto beso en los labios de Bella antes de que Charlie entrara a la habitación anunciando que se llevaría a Renée a casa para que descansara.

…

La enfermera junto a ella revisaba los monitores a los que estaba conectada, escribía en la tablilla que había tomado de la mesa que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, no recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, lo último que recordaba antes de que la oscuridad la consumiera era ver al pequeño Mickey saludarla a lo lejos, era un niño tan tímido que se alegraba que por fin se atreviera a demostrar su afecto.

Muchas preguntas pasaban por su mente.

 _¿Por qué no había visto el auto?_

 _¿Algún otro niño había salido afectado?_

 _¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que usar la escayola?_

 _¿Por qué su padre no había estado cuando despertó?_

 _¿Mickey vio cuando la atropellaron?_

 _¿Por qué Edward no la calmó cuando no sintió las piernas?_

 _¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?_

Era una buena mujer, amaba a sus padres, tenía un trabajo decente, un novio guapo con el que tenía una relación seria, cumplía con las leyes y pagaba sus impuestos puntualmente.

¿Por qué un loco conductor le había hecho eso?

Las enfermeras habían sacado a todos de la habitación cuando se alteró, había visto el miedo brillando en los enormes ojos verdes de Edward, su impotencia al no poder hacer nada para calmarla había sido evidente.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo estuvo sedada, tan solo que aún se encontraba sola en la habitación junto a la enfermera, ambas permanecían en silencio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta, aún debían realizar las pruebas —era lo poco que recordaba que el doctor Black había dicho— para saber cuánto daño tenía y si era recomendable realizar el tratamiento, aunque tuvieran que esperar hasta que su pierna sanara.

Sonrió con ironía.

¿De qué servía que su pierna sanara si no podría volver a caminar?

Su trabajo como educadora le había enseñado a ser positiva, intentar que los niños fueran felices y que nunca perdieran la fe, que creyeran en ellos mismos, pero ahora, era demasiado difícil seguir su propio consejo.

—¿Necesita que llame al doctor, señorita? —preguntó la enfermera.

—¿Po… Podría llamar a mi novio?

—Claro que sí, señorita.

Quería llorar, gritar, quería que todo fuera un mal sueño.

Esperaba que su despertador sonara en cualquier momento y la sacara de ese horrible lugar, quería despertar en su cama en su departamento.

Que el día comenzara de nuevo.

Edward entró a la habitación con un ramo de girasoles en su mano.

No era un condenado sueño.

Los brazos de Edward la envolvieron antes de que sintiera sus ojos picar.

—Estoy aquí contigo, amor —susurró Edward contra su cabello—, siempre contigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella estuvo en el hospital por tres largas semanas.

Tres semanas en donde su habitación se llenó de ramos de flores, tarjetas y peluches, la directora de la guardería había sido demasiado amable asegurándole que su lugar estaría esperándola para cuando regresara, Bella realmente veía imposible que eso llegara a pasar.

La guardería estaba condicionada para sillas de ruedas, tenían varios niños que lo necesitaban, pero no era lo mismo usar una silla de ruedas para adulto que para niños, además de que no se sentía capaz de cuidar a los niños estando sobre una silla.

En ese momento no se sentía capaz de absolutamente nada.

La psicóloga la había visitado, las pesadillas eran molestas, tal vez no podía recordar el accidente, pero su subconsciente seguía reviviendo la experiencia.

Lo que Bella no podía explicarle a la psicóloga era que en sus sueños veía a Mickey o a Edward en su lugar, odiaba tanto soñarlos a ellos.

Mickey la había visitado en el hospital en su segunda semana, tanto Bella como la madre de Mickey habían omitido la magnitud de los daños en el accidente, suficiente tenía el pequeño con ver ese terrible suceso, no necesitaban mortificarlo con las posibilidades existentes.

Bella suspiró jugando con el dobladillo de su sudadera.

Estaban por darla de alta, realmente no sabía cómo sería capaz de seguir con su vida.

Su madre había estado junto a ella los últimos días, ambas acordaron que Bella regresaría a casa de sus padres hasta nuevo aviso, no podía estar sola en el departamento, el cual ni siquiera contaba con un elevador decente; desde que Bella se había mudado, el elevador estaba descompuesto y no veía posibilidad de que lo arreglaran en poco tiempo.

Edward había cancelado el contrato del departamento, aun cuando eso significó perder el depósito.

Renée y Edward se habían encargado de desocupar el departamento y llevar sus pertenencias de vuelta a casa de sus padres, Edward se había quedado con los recuerdos que ambos habían comprado y compartido a lo largo de su noviazgo, los que ella había conservado con tanto cariño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Bella vio a su madre sonreírle mientras que Edward se acercaba.

—¿Lista? —preguntó hincándose delante de la silla.

Bella asintió sin dejar de jugar con el dobladillo de la sudadera.

No estaba lista, no quería llegar a casa y descubrir que no podía hacer nada por ella misma, suficiente vergüenza había pasado los últimos días cuando Renée y Edward habían tenido que ayudarla en todo momento, desde sentarse de manera recta para poder comer hasta tener que ir al baño.

Unos días atrás el doctor Black había realizado las pruebas de equilibrio y resistencia en sus brazos, Bella falló al primer intento, no fue capaz de mantenerse estable por ella misma.

—Un intento más, Isabella —insistió el doctor Black.

Bella se negó, no quiso intentarlo.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo en no presionarla si no estaba lista.

—Sé que no quieren verla pasar malos ratos después de todo lo que ha pasado —habló el doctor Black en la privacidad de su consultorio—, pero entre más tiempo pase, será más difícil para Isabella, los fisioterapeutas del hospital están seguros de que entre más rápido comience a trabajar con su equilibro, existen más probabilidades de que pueda ser candidata para la rehabilitación de la marcha.

—Bella lo hará cuando esté lista —sentenció Renée—, no voy a obligar a mi hija a hacer algo para lo que aún no se siente preparada, sería ser cruel con ella y me niego rotundamente.

—Nuestra intención no es ser crueles, intentamos ayudar a Isabella, queremos ver qué tanto realmente necesita la silla de ruedas, su pierna aún está enyesada pero no lo estará por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces cuando le quiten la escayola pueden hacer sus pruebas, mi hija ya ha pasado por mucho como para que la presione aún más.

Renée se negó a que los especialistas atendieran a Bella más de lo necesario, incluso la terapeuta que visitaba a Isabella tres veces por semana, tenía terminantemente prohibido presionarla a hacerse las pruebas.

—Mi trabajo es ayudarla e intentar que supere el trauma que causó el accidente, eso incluye que le haga ver las opciones que existen, no se le puede proteger en una burbuja.

Tanto Renée como Edward se negaron a incomodar a Bella con esos temas, si ella no quería hablar más, entonces ambos la apoyaban fielmente.

—Sobreprotegerla nunca es bueno —habló la fisioterapeuta, había visitado a Bella para explicarle los ejercicios que harían apenas su pierna estuviera recuperada—, su condición no la hace un maniquí que necesita que la ayuden con todo, para eso es la terapia, para enseñarle a que puede ser autosuficiente.

—Si ella no quiere, entonces por el momento no lo hará.

Esa era siempre la respuesta de ambos.

Ahora, estaba a punto de irse por fin del hospital, estaba harta de la insípida habitación y desagradable comida, quería una cama cómoda y una comida decente, pero, sobre todo, quería irse del hospital para dejar de ver la cara de compasión de las enfermeras cuando entraban a checar cómo se encontraba.

Detestaba que la miraran con lástima.

—Sostente de los apoyabrazos, así será más fácil para ti mantenerte sentada de manera recta.

—Sé cómo sentarme, Edward —espetó y rodó los ojos—. Ahora vámonos de aquí, ya no quiero estar un minuto más en este lugar.

Edward empujó la silla saliendo de la habitación.

…

—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó Edward acomodando las almohadas—. Puedo abrir la ventana si quieres un poco de aire fresco.

—Estoy bien, Edward —respondió Bella por quinta vez en menos de diez minutos. Desde que habían llegado a casa de sus padres, Edward y Renée se la pasaron preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Siempre había contestado afirmativamente, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba peor que Calamardo cuando Bob Esponja no lo dejaba tocar su clarinete.

Detestaba tener que regresar a casa de sus padres después de estar viviendo sola por casi cuatro años en su pequeño pero maravilloso departamento, le entristecía saber que tenía que dejar su edificio el cual le encantaba, tener que dejar su rutina diaria, odiaba que su vida hubiera cambiado sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pero no podía decirle eso ni a su madre ni a su novio, ambos estaban ya lo suficientemente estresados con toda la situación.

—Queremos que estés lo más cómoda posible —habló Renée entrando con una bandeja llena de aperitivos.

—Lo estoy, mamá, no era necesario que hicieran todo esto por mí, realmente no quiero que tú y papá sientan que me estoy aprovechando.

—Eres nuestra hija, Bella, daríamos la vida por ti.

Los tres omitieron el hecho de que Charlie no la había visitado ni una sola vez en el hospital, tampoco estaba ahí cuando Bella llegó a casa, su excusa había sido el trabajo, pero nadie se lo creía.

Incluso a Bella le parecía imposible creer que Charlie hubiera aceptado cederle la pequeña habitación que se encontraba junto a la cocina, la misma que había sido su lugar privado por tantos años, en ese lugar guardaba sus trofeos de caza y pesca, sus cañas de pescar y sus armas más valiosas, ahora todo eso se encontraba amontonado en la habitación del segundo piso que antes pertenecía a Bella.

—Vendré todos los días, Bella —habló Edward besando sus labios repetidamente—, después del trabajo vendré directamente aquí, te ayudaré con el baño y a ponerte el pijama, Renée y yo creemos que te sentirías más cómoda si yo te ayudo en ese aspecto.

—Está bien, Edward.

—Perfecto. ¿Entonces qué te parece si comemos?, tu madre está sirviendo la comida china, aún tenemos una cita pendiente.

—La tenemos —asintió Bella.

Su cita no tendría que ser de ese modo.

…

Bella pasaba los días en su habitación, solo salía por las tardes cuando Edward llegaba y la ayudaba a sentarse en la silla, lo había intentado hacer ella misma, pero todos sus intentos terminaban con ella en el suelo, llamando a Renée para que la ayudara a levantarse.

Detestaba la situación por la que estaba pasando, detestaba no ser capaz de tomar un baño por ella misma.

Detestaba ver a su madre lavando su ropa.

Detestaba que Edward la subiera en brazos al baño y le preparara todo.

Detestaba no poder salir al jardín y disfrutar de la fresca brisa, ya que la silla de ruedas no cabía por la puerta.

Detestaba llenarse las manos de lodo cuando Charlie entraba a casa los sábados por la noche con las botas llenas de ello, causando que los pisos se ensuciaran y las llantas de la silla de ruedas terminaran embarradas y por ende Bella también.

Detestaba que su padre no le dirigiera la palabra.

Detestaba no poder tener tiempo a solas con Edward.

No poder sentir sus caricias.

No disfrutar de sus atenciones.

Se sentía una carga para sus padres y novio, incluso para sus suegros, quienes la habían visitado en el hospital una sola vez, llamaban a Edward continuamente cuando estaba con ella para pedirle que fuera a casa inmediatamente por cualquier emergencia, por más absurda que esta fuera.

A las que llamaba y consideraba sus amigas, habían cortado todo tipo de comunicación con ella.

Su vida había cambiado y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Edward entró a la habitación como cada tarde, su cansada sonrisa hacía que un nudo se formara en la boca de su estómago. Su padre no soportaba mirarla, sus amigas habían dejado de llamar, su madre estaba cada vez más cansada, sus suegros no la consideraban lo suficientemente buena, contaba los días para que Edward simplemente dejara de entrar por esa puerta.

¿Quién iba a querer estar con ella?

—¿Lista para que te quiten la escayola? —preguntó Edward buscando ropa en el armario.

¿De qué servía que le quitaran la escayola si no sentía sus piernas?

Bella intentó mantener su sonrisa mientras Edward la ayudaba a cambiarse y le contaba cómo estuvo su día en la oficina, antes se reía de los intentos de Tanya de coquetear con su Edward, pero ahora, visualizaba a la preciosa rubia de piernas torneadas y el miedo a que Edward se diera cuenta de todo lo que Tanya podía ofrecerle y ella no, no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

Tanya no vivía con sus padres.

Tanya podía salir a citas.

Tanya podía visitar a sus suegros.

Tanya podía ir todos los días a su trabajo.

Tanya podía vestirse sin ayuda.

Tanya podía caminar y ella no.

Por primera vez, realmente tuvo miedo de que Tanya o cualquier otra mujer pudiera separar a Edward de su lado.

…

El doctor Black firmaba los papeles de Isabella para darla de alta, seis meses habían pasado desde el accidente, seis meses en donde vio a la bella y joven Isabella simplemente hundirse en su propia miseria.

Creía que Isabella podría estar de un mejor ánimo después de pasar tiempo con su familia, estar rodeada de personas que la amaban y la apoyaban incondicionalmente; había visto casos de personas que habían logrado levantarse de la silla de ruedas, salir adelante porque tenían el apoyo de su familia que los motivaba.

Veía esa misma motivación en Renée y Edward, estaban entregados a Isabella, harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que volviera a caminar, pero a Isabella simplemente no le interesaba intentarlo.

No era un proceso sencillo, pero tampoco era imposible y aunque Isabella no tuviera una lesión grave, si ella no quería intentarlo, nada ni nadie haría que se levantara de esa silla.

—Sostente bien, amor.

El doctor Black observó como Edward sostenía a Isabella en brazos y entraba al baño de mujeres, la puerta era lo suficientemente ancha para que la silla entrara, además el baño especial era muy eficiente, Isabella podría haber entrado sola, así como muchas mujeres lo hacían por ellas mismas.

Negando con la cabeza terminó con el papeleo, después de entregárselo a la enfermera fue a realizar sus rondas, por más que quisiera aconsejar a Renée, sabía que no sería escuchado, más que eso, sería catalogado como un chismoso.

La familia e Isabella debían darse cuenta solos que su actitud sobreprotectora no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a nadie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Edward llevaba dos semanas sin pisar la casa de los Swan.

No era porque él lo quisiera así, de hecho, todas las noches él llegaba a la casa y hablaba con Renée sobre Bella.

Bella lo había terminado dos semanas atrás después de cenar en casa de Carlisle y Esme, la cena era para celebrar que Emmett regresaba de su voluntariado en la República Democrática del Congo junto con su novia Rosalie.

Bella no había encontrado la manera de negarse a ir, así que Renée la había vestido con un pantalón de vestir blanco y una bonita blusa de flores, arregló su cabello y la maquilló suavemente, Renée le había asegurado que se veía preciosa y por primera vez Bella se sintió de ese modo. Cuando Edward pasó por ella y la vio embobado, Bella se sintió animada, tal vez ir a casa de sus suegros no había sido mala idea.

El sentimiento desapareció cuando al llegar a casa de sus suegros vio a la pelirroja que acompañaba a Emmett y Rosalie.

Victoria era una mujer alta, con la piel de caramelo, unos enormes ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de infarto que presumía con su ajustado vestido color borgoña.

Durante toda la noche, Rosalie y Victoria estuvieron hablando acerca de los lugares recónditos a los que tuvieron que ir, con tal de ofrecer sus servicios médicos, Bella observó como Victoria cruzaba y descruzaba sus piernas y solo le sonreía por educación, mientras que a Edward le daba sus mejores sonrisas sensuales y movía de manera exagerada su pelirroja cabellera.

Esme le había pedido a Edward ir por otra botella de vino a la cava que estaba en el sótano, Victoria se ofreció a acompañarlo ya que nunca había visto una cava como la de los Cullen, Edward había sonreído y aceptado su compañía mientras que Bella se quedaba junto a sus suegros y cuñados, quienes la ignoraron la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bella había tomado las llantas de su silla y dando una disculpa que todos ignoraron, se dirigió al baño de la planta baja.

Cuando regresó Edward estaba riendo con todos, la imagen era clara, Bella sobraba en esa familia.

—Bella —habló Edward poniéndose de pie—, he traído una copa de zumo de manzana, no creo que sea bueno que tomes vino, ya sabes, por los medicamentos para los dolores de espalda que tienes.

Por cuatro largas horas Bella solo observó, su copa había estado vacía por horas antes de que Rosalie se diera cuenta de que el cartón de zumo estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Bella para que pudiera tomarlo, se dio cuenta que toda la familia le daba la espalda levemente.

Edward pareció notar lo mismo que Rosalie y aunque intentó incluir a Bella en la conversación, era demasiado tarde.

Renée escuchó el grito de Bella y la desesperada voz de Edward, los escuchó gritarse reclamándose, y por último a Bella terminando la relación.

—No quiero verte, no quiero que te me acerques, vete de una puñetera vez con Vicky y déjame en paz.

—¿Todo es por ella? Es amiga de mi hermano, fue su compañera mientras estuvieron en El Congo, por supuesto que me interesaba lo que decía.

—Claro que te interesaba, Edward —bufó cruzándose de brazos—, ahora eres libre para interesarte todo lo que se te dé la gana.

—Bella…

—No me llames Bella, para ti soy señorita Swan, ahora lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas.

—No me voy de aquí hasta que aclaremos esto.

—No hay nada que aclarar, yo no quiero nada contigo, fin de la discusión, ahora lárgate de mi casa y no vuelvas.

—Está bien, me voy, pero mañana regresaré y tú y yo hablaremos.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, porque no te quiero ver.

Al día siguiente Bella se negó a ver a Edward y Renée no tuvo más alternativa que prohibir que Edward entrara a la casa, no iba a presionar a Bella, si ella no quería verlo, entonces no lo vería, Edward debía aceptarlo.

…

—Lloró toda la noche, Edward —habló Renée en la puerta principal—, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero esto la ha superado, apenas si habla.

—Malinterpretó las cosas, estaba emocionado porque mi hermano regresó, él trajo a una amiga y Bella creyó que me interesaba, solo la amo a ella, pero no lo entiende.

Rosalie había ido a visitarla, se llevaba bien con Bella antes de que se fuera de voluntaria, al ser psicóloga podía entender el malestar de Bella, había tenido que tratar a mujeres que perdían a sus hijos, que sufrían accidentes y quedaban en cama, mujeres que no lograban encontrar una motivación para salir adelante; Bella tenía un problema aún mayor, su depresión no la dejaba ver que tenía a Renée y a Edward, la hacía dudar del amor que su novio le profesaba.

Ahora no solo ella estaba sufriendo, sino que Edward tenía que esperar a que Bella lo perdonara lo suficiente para dejarlo entrar.

Bella se negó a escuchar a Rosalie, le lanzó los almohadones y todo lo que tuviera a la mano para que la dejara sola.

—Bella necesita ayuda, no es bueno que siga en su círculo vicioso de autocompasión.

—Le permití entrar a mi casa —habló Renée—, ahórrese los consejos que nadie le pidió.

—No necesito que te involucres, Rosalie —dijo Edward bastante molesto—, arreglaré las cosas con mi novia y todo volverá a la normalidad.

Pero los días pasaban y Edward no podía entrar a la casa Swan, sabía cómo se encontraba Bella porque Renée lo mantenía informado, de otra manera no había posibilidad de que Bella lo dejara acercarse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Yo se que había dicho que se trataba de un OS, pero dado que se alargo más de lo que pensé, Yanina y yo decidimos que seria mejor hacerlo un Two Shot.**

 **Carito, feliz cumpleaños, espero que no me odies tanto, sabes que yo te quiero un montón.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor, nunca me cansare de repetirlo.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticas, teorías o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

TS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 **Segunda parte**

Renée entró a la habitación de Bella escuchando sus sollozos, su hija se encontraba recostada en la cama, con la manta cubriéndola desde las piernas hasta la cintura, estaba exactamente igual que como la había dejado horas atrás cuando tuvo que ir al supermercado pues ya no tenía nada en la despensa.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Renée intentó sentarse en la cama, pero Bella lo evitó jalando las mantas hacia arriba, esa fue la única señal para saber lo que pasaba.

Había estado demasiado tiempo afuera, dejó a Bella por tanto tiempo sola que había sido inevitable que ese accidente pasara, además de que la silla de ruedas estaba del otro lado de la habitación y la bacinica que utilizaban cuando Renée no podía levantarla de la cama estaba guardada en el pequeño buró de zapatos.

Charlie estaba abajo bebiendo cerveza y viendo una repetición de algún partido de béisbol en la televisión, además de que sabía que, aunque escuchara a Bella, no entraría a la habitación para saber qué necesitaba.

—Mi niña.

Bella se aferró al cuello de su madre, detestaba su situación.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—No pasa nada.

—Sí pasa, soy tan inútil.

—No lo eres, Bella.

—Sí lo soy.

—Claro que no, que te hicieras en la cama fue un accidente, estuviste mucho tiempo sola, debí pensarlo mejor antes de marcharme.

—No es culpa tuya, mamá, es solo mía, yo fui la que no pudo aguantarse.

Renée quitó las mantas y la ayudó a cambiarse a ropa limpia y seca, la dejó sola después de que se lo pidiera, necesitaba calmarse y no tener otro ataque de nervios, le daban cada vez que Renée tenía que verla desnuda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward del otro lado del teléfono, aún faltaban tres horas para que su turno terminara—. ¿Bella está bien?

—Ella… ha tenido otro accidente.

—Mierda…

—No sé qué más hacer, Edward, intento estar para ella tanto como me es posible, pero no puedo si ni ella ni Charlie me ayudan, es condenadamente complicado. Sé que prometimos no presionarla, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de hacerlo y no solo me refiero a la terapia, también a su relación, Bella va a tener que aceptar que se equivocó y exageró la situación quiera o no.

—De acuerdo, Renée, hablaremos con Bella y la convenceremos de que haga las pruebas que la terapeuta y fisioterapeuta recomendaron.

—No será nada fácil, Edward, protestará, se alegrará de que estés con ella, pero nos detestará por obligarla a asistir a la terapia, no va a querer ir.

—Han pasado ocho meses, Renée, creo que se ha acabado la opción de no querer.

—Lo sé, pero el simple hecho de presionarla me causa miedo, no quiero que sufra.

—Si todo sale bien, dudo que ella sufra.

 **…**

Bella veía atentamente los folletos que Edward le había entregado, todos ellos hablaban acerca de la terapia que podría realizar si quería volver a estar sobre sus dos pies.

—No entiendo para qué necesito esto —suspiró recargando su cabeza contra el hombro de Edward.

—Te han quitado la escayola hace dos meses, tu pierna ha sanado a la perfección y Cachiri, la fisioterapeuta, ha dicho que estás mejorando perfectamente, eso quiere decir que podemos intentar con la rehabilitación.

—No servirá, no es el tratamiento para mí.

—Encontraremos el adecuado para ti.

—¿Y si no lo hacemos?

—No pienses en eso, amor, claro que lo encontraremos.

—Puede que no, Edward, además tú me dijiste que no te importaba que no pudiera caminar.

—Y no lo hace, mi amor.

—¿Entonces por qué tanta insistencia en que comience un tratamiento que no me apetece ni siquiera intentar?

—Porque te quiero ver feliz.

—O, mejor dicho, no quieres una novia como lo soy yo, lo entiendo, Edward, entiendo perfectamente que necesites a una mujer completa y no a mí.

Edward bufó y negó con la cabeza, parecía que la terca cabecita de su Bella seguía sin creer en la conversación que tuvieron por una larga hora, Edward le había explicado que Victoria no le interesaba, ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver después de esa cena, no le interesaba conocerla, ni siquiera le gustaba.

—Te vi irte con ella, Edward, me dejaste sola con tus padres, los cuales me ignoraron y cuando regresaste, tú también lo hiciste, me di cuenta de que no pertenezco a tu vida, tus padres no me quieren contigo.

—No me importa lo que mis padres quieran o no, yo te quiero conmigo, hoy y siempre, una silla de ruedas no cambia mis sentimientos por ti.

—Es difícil de creer…

—No lo es, esta silla vale oro para mí, significa que no te perdí, fui yo quien vio todo, Bella, fui yo quien estuvo horas en la sala de espera, rezando para que estuvieras viva, suplicando por un poco más de tiempo juntos, esta silla de ruedas no es ningún impedimento para que te ame, estás aquí, conmigo, puedo verte, abrazarte, besarte, decirte cuanto te amo, ver tus preciosos ojos castaños brillar cuando te digo lo hermosa que eres, ver tu sonrojo cuando tu madre entra mientras nos estamos besando, estás aquí conmigo y eso es lo único que me importa. Te amo por quien eres, no por tu capacidad para caminar.

Aun después de esas palabras, Bella seguía dudando, y por esa misma razón, Renée aceptó llevarla con el psicólogo que Rosalie le había sugerido, además de aumentar las sesiones con Cachiri a tres veces por semana, en lugar de una.

Bella podría no querer hacer el intento, pero Edward y Renée habían llegado al límite, ambos la amaban lo suficiente como para obligarla a asistir a las terapias.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las terapias no iban como Edward y Renée deseaban.

Hacer la prueba para diagnosticar el nivel de lesión fue difícil, estar ocho meses en completo reposo había causado que las piernas de Bella estuvieran débiles y frágiles, así que ella se aferraba a las barras paralelas mientras que el terapeuta apuntaba en la tablilla sus observaciones.

Una enfermera ayudó a Bella a bajar del soporte mientras que el terapeuta hablaba con Renée.

—El informe que el doctor Black me proporcionó, afirma que se trata de una lesión incompleta del tipo síndrome de Brown-Séquard, solo la mitad izquierda de la médula espinal está lesionada.

—¿Eso es bueno?

—Significa que existe un mayor potencial de recuperación del caminar; con la terapia adecuada y la motivación de Isabella, es muy probable que deje la silla de ruedas.

Edward y Renée se abrazaron viendo a Bella que era ayudada por la enfermera para subirse a la silla de ruedas.

Edward había convencido al gerente de recursos humanos de que le permitiera cambiar su horario de comida para asistir a todas las terapias de Bella, no importaba que terminara comiendo un simple sándwich mientras conducía de regreso a la oficina, estar para Bella en todas las sesiones era suficiente para él.

Pero a pesar de que estuvieran trabajando con el equilibrio de Bella e incentivarla a dar pequeños pasos con ayuda del soporte corporal o en la banda caminadora, Bella aún se resistía a ejercer presión en sus piernas, el terapeuta y su equipo no podían presionarla ya que podía caer y terminar fracturándose, lo que causaría una lesión que retrasaría todo el tratamiento.

No importaba si Edward o Renée estaban junto a ella, demostrándole que la sostendrían si sus piernas fallaban, Bella se negaba a cooperar.

—Algunos pacientes necesitan una buena motivación para aceptar realizar la rehabilitación —habló el terapeuta luego de que la enfermera llevara a Bella a los vestidores después de que se negó a entrar al agua—, podemos seguir con el tratamiento, pero mientras ella se niegue a intentarlo, no tendremos ninguna mejora. Tiene buen movimiento de caderas y sus tobillos, con un poco de trabajo, estarán fuertes y resistirán el peso al caminar, pero si no es por ella, de nada servirá que la traigan todos los días.

Bella pedía estar sola después de todas las terapias, ayudaba que Edward tuviera que regresar al trabajo y Renée se pusiera a preparar la cena de Charlie, en esos momentos en donde estaba sola con sus pensamientos, se detestaba por no poder hacer los ejercicios, quería hacerlo, quería demostrarle a su madre que lo estaba intentando, demostrarle a Edward que seguía siendo la misma Bella, pero entre lo que quería y lo que podía había una enorme brecha, no podía hacer que sus piernas se movieran, por más que lo intentara y el terapeuta y las enfermeras le aseguraran que tenía lo necesario para moverse, no podía hacer que sus piernas se movieran. Terminaba física y emocionalmente cansada.

 **…**

Edward sostuvo a Bella en brazos saliendo de la habitación, la silla de ruedas ya estaba guardada en el auto, solo era cuestión de llevar a Bella al auto y podrían marcharse.

Era su aniversario, llevar seis años juntos era una buena razón para celebrar y pasarla juntos en un día tan especial. Bella aún conservaba la rosa roja que Edward le había regalado cuando le pidió ser su novia, la rosa estaba guardada entre las páginas del libro de Romeo y Julieta que Edward le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

—Que se diviertan, chicos —los despidió Renée en la puerta—, no regresen tan tarde.

Bella se rio pensando en que tenía veintisiete años, su madre no tendría por qué enterarse de su hora de llegada cuando salía con su novio.

—¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? —preguntó Bella abrochándose el cinturón.

—Es una sorpresa, que espero te guste.

—Siempre me gustan tus sorpresas, Edward —respondió rodando los ojos—, de hecho, es algo injusto, tú pudiste planear todo esto, y yo no tengo ni un regalo para ti.

—Mi regalo es tenerte junto a mí —respondió tomando su mano y dejando un suave beso en los delgados nudillos.

—Eres demasiado cursi, pero así te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

—Puedo darte una mamada si gustas, ¿sería ese un buen regalo?

—No me tientes, dulzura.

Edward sonrió al escuchar la risita de Bella, las terapias iban mejorando lentamente, muy lentamente. Bella ya había aceptado entrar a la piscina, aunque aún se aferraba al borde o a los brazos del terapeuta, por fin había podido moverse un metro en el soporte corporal, pero en la banda elástica se negaba a caminar, pequeños logros que daban mucha esperanza para todos.

Pero a pesar de las mejoras, y la propuesta del terapeuta de que comenzara a usar un andador con correas en su cadera y tronco para su seguridad en casa, Bella no aceptaba dejar la silla de ruedas.

Edward realmente esperaba que Bella cambiara de opinión después de esa noche, el terapeuta había dicho que Bella necesitaba una motivación especial, él le daría lo motivación indicada.

 **…**

Bella disfrutaba de su algodón de azúcar mientras Edward empujaba la silla por los puestos de comida, fue una sorpresa cuando Edward estacionó el auto a unos metros de la feria, el mismo lugar en donde había sido su primera cita y en donde le pidió ser su novia.

Bella cerró los ojos e intentó no comparar su antigua vida con la que ahora vivía, era condenadamente difícil, pero la psicóloga le había dicho lo contraproducente que sería seguir estancada en los recuerdos.

Podía construir más, tener buenos momentos junto a Edward, en ese momento lo estaba pasando fenomenal, era un bonito momento a pesar de la silla de ruedas.

—¿A dónde vamos, Edward? —preguntó al ver que se dirigían a los juegos mecánicos.

—Es una sorpresa.

—No creo que me guste mucho.

—Lo hará, confía en mí.

Bella vio la enorme noria llena de luces, ese lugar era especial para ambos, se dieron su primer beso en una de las canastillas mientras subía y bajaba, Bella recordaba perfectamente el suave viento jugar con su cabello mientras Edward abrazaba su cadera.

Se saltaron la fila sin ningún problema, Edward había hablado horas antes de recoger a Bella con el encargado, quien le aseguró que podían subir sin necesidad de hacer fila. Ahora, mientras que el encargado del juego detenía la canastilla y abría la puerta, Edward cargó a Bella en brazos y la ayudó a subir, podía sentir su cuerpo rígido, así como notó sus manos aferrándose a la barandilla cuando la sentó mientras él se subía.

—Tranquila —susurró Edward abrazando su cintura—, no pasa nada, puedes abrir los ojos.

Bella obedeció tragando el nudo en su garganta y observando como la canastilla subía lentamente, su cuerpo estaba recostado contra el de Edward y el frío viento golpeando su rostro y jugando con su cabello.

No había nada distinto.

El paisaje era el mismo.

Su cabello metiéndose a su boca.

Edward acariciando la piel descubierta de su cadera.

Su corazón latiendo incontrolablemente por estar junto al hombre que amaba.

Todo era exactamente igual.

No importaba su incapacidad de mover sus piernas, todo era perfecto.

—Gracias, Edward —suspiró cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del frío clima—, me ha encantado la sorpresa.

—Esta no es tu sorpresa, amor mío.

Bella abrió los ojos dispuesta a preguntarle cuál era entonces, su pregunta quedó atorada en su garganta al ver la cajita azul de terciopelo con el delicado anillo con un pequeño diamante.

—¿Te casas conmigo? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que Bella se enderezaba sin necesitar ningún tipo de apoyo, la canastilla no tenía asientos precisamente cómodos.

Era un anillo sencillo pero perfecto, Bella sentía sus ojos picar por las lágrimas no derramadas, su garganta dolía por querer contestar con un fuerte "Sí".

Pero sus labios simplemente no se abrían y ella sabía el porqué, no era merecedora de Edward, él se merecía una mujer completa, una mujer que pudiera recibirlo en casa, que pudiera preparar una rica cena, con la que salir a bailar y dar largas caminatas por el parque.

No a ella, que necesitaba ayuda incluso para bañarse, podía estar mejorando, pero aún no se sentía lo suficientemente buena.

—¿Quieres estar con una paralítica que te necesita para la mayoría de las cosas?

—Quiero estar con la mujer que amo —respondió tomando su mano izquierda y deslizando el brillante anillo en su dedo anular, lo hizo a pesar de que Bella intentó quitar la mano—, sigues siendo la mujer de la que me enamoré.

—Ya no soy la misma, Edward.

—Eso ya lo hemos discutido, siempre serás mi hermosa Bella, la mujer que amo y me ama —declaró y besó el anillo en su mano—. Di que sí, Bella, ambos sabemos que quieres casarte conmigo, deja de pensar en cualquier cosa que no sea aceptar casarte conmigo.

—Te amo —sollozó Bella.

Edward sonrió y la besó, afirmando de ese modo el compromiso

No se sentía lo suficientemente buena, pero lo sería, lo sería por Edward y su compromiso.

 **…**

Renée sonrió al ver a Bella llegar con una enorme sonrisa, las cosas habían salido perfectamente bien.

—Edward me pidió que me casara con él y he aceptado —fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a la casa.

Renée chilló emocionada, acercándose y observando el bonito anillo que hacía tan feliz a Bella.

—Es precioso, mi niña.

Bella sonrió asintiendo, mientras Edward detrás de ella sostenía la silla, era la mujer más feliz en el universo, nada podía arruinar su felicidad, ni siquiera la lluvia que había comenzado sorpresivamente mientras ambos estaban arriba de la noria.

—Ese es un nuevo nivel de morbo —habló Charlie poniéndose de pie, por primera vez en diez meses hablaba en presencia de Bella—. ¿En qué estás pensando, muchacho? Amarrar tu vida a alguien que no pude moverse por ella misma, ¿realmente vale la pena el sacrificio?

La declaración de Charlie dejó a todos congelados.

Bella salió de la sala sin poder creer que las primeras palabras que escuchaba de su padre fueran justamente esas.

Tiró la mesita junto a la puerta, pero a diferencia de otras veces en donde se hubiera disculpado, esta vez ni siquiera se detuvo.

—¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso! —protestó Renée poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué clase de persona eres? Bella nunca sería una carga.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, no quiero que Edward la deje cuando sepa lo que conlleva estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, que la engañe cuando no puedan intimar.

—Eres un imbécil, Charlie Swan, un completo imbécil.

—Claro que piensas eso, pero yo soy hombre, sé cómo pensamos. ¿En serio crees que Edward le ha sido fiel todo este tiempo? Son diez meses en donde Bella ni siquiera ha podido moverse.

La fuerte cachetada que Renée le propinó a Charlie lo hizo caer sobre el sofá, siempre se había catalogado como una mujer tranquila, pasiva y sin pizca de violencia dentro de ella, pero en ese momento, no importaba que se tratara del hombre al que amó durante treinta años, no iba a permitir que insultara a su hija ni mucho menos le iba a perdonar que la hiciera llorar después de tanto tiempo sin verla verdaderamente feliz.

—Yo amo a su hija —habló Edward poniéndose de pie después de que Renée siguiera a Bella—, me casaré con ella con o sin su aprobación.

—Estás cometiendo un error, la dejarás tarde o temprano y yo seré quien tenga que cargar con ella nuevamente, soportarla cuando descubra que la has engañado.

Edward negó sin poder creer que el tipo frente a él fuera el mismo hombre que se hacía llamar padre de Bella.

—Eso solo demuestra que es usted quien no merece a Bella, Bella nunca sería una carga y ni en un millón de años la engañaría, eso solo lo harían los poco hombre como usted.

Salió de la sala y siguió el mismo camino que Bella y Renée, podía escuchar el llanto de su prometida y a su suegra intentando calmarla.

Su perfecta noche se había ido al carajo.

 **…**

Bella lloraba contra el hombro de Edward, entendía que su padre no le hubiera dirigido la palabra en tanto tiempo, pensaba que al igual que ella, estaba enojado con la vida, molesto por el idiota del auto que solo había tenido que pagar unas cuantas horas de servicio comunitario. Pero saber que su propio padre, al que adoraba desde niña, pensaba esas cosas de ella, le partía el corazón.

—Llévatela, Edward —habló Renée limpiando sus propias lágrimas—, Bella necesita estar en un lugar lejos de aquí.

Ninguno lo dudó, a nadie le apetecía estar en esa casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Bella se mudó de manera exprés al departamento de Edward, y aunque las cosas iban de maravilla entre los dos, viviendo juntos después de tanto tiempo posponiéndolo, los avances que Bella tuvo en la rehabilitación se vieron estancados.

La propuesta de matrimonio, además de por querer casarse con ella, había sido la motivación ideal, pero ahora, Charlie lo había arruinado. Lo cual llevó a Edward a su plan B, plan que solo él y el terapeuta y ginecólogo de Bella sabían.

Ahora Bella se encontraba con las manos sobre su cabeza, esposadas contra la cabecera de la cama, media hora antes mientras Edward besaba su cuello y levantaba lentamente su camiseta para acariciar su vientre y senos, no sospechó que se trataba de una treta para inmovilizarla.

Había pedido una explicación, pero los labios de Edward succionando su pezón fue todo lo que necesitó para perder la razón.

Perdió el short que usaba para dormir y las bragas sin darse cuenta, era la primera vez que estaba desnuda después de tanto tiempo.

Podía no sentir sus piernas, pero sabía que el cosquilleo dentro de ella solo significaba que estaba excitada.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Edward entró en ella.

Estaba delirando, gimiendo, exigiendo más, levantando sus pechos con fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, Edward había levantado su pierna y la sostuvo en todo momento mientras la penetraba.

El espiral de placer dentro de ella estaba por explotar, su orgasmo iba a ser glorioso, lo esperaba con ansias, la acelerada respiración de Edward contra su cuello junto con las mordidas y palabras sucias que susurraba contra su oído, le hacían saber que él también estaba a punto de llegar.

Un poco más.

Solo un poco más.

Y…

Edward se separó, sacando su palpitante erección de la tibia cavidad de Bella.

—No puedes dejarme así —protestó Bella sintiendo su sexo hormiguear y palpitar de deseo.

—No quieres esforzarte, cariño —respondió Edward mientras se masturbaba, estaba tan cerca que solo bastó unas cuantas sacudidas para terminar sobre el estómago de Bella—, no obtendrás un orgasmo a menos que te esfuerces.

—Eres un cretino.

—Tal vez —se encogió de hombros y se bajó de la cama.

Bella observó como sacó los pijamas del armario y después de ponerse el pantalón, procedió a soltar las esposas de sus manos.

—Me encargaré yo misma —habló Bella al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha quedaba libre.

—Hazlo, cariño —respondió distraído mientras liberaba la mano izquierda—, pero cuando estés a punto de llegar apartaré tu mano y así sucesivamente, podemos estar así toda la noche si quieres.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque te quiero —afirmó levantándose de la cama y caminando al baño—, no volveré a penetrarte ni tendrás un orgasmo hasta que comiences a esforzarte.

—Acabas de penetrarme —le recordó Bella desde la cama, observando la viscosidad entre sus piernas y la eyaculación en su vientre, el sexo era delicioso, pero terminaba siendo un desastre.

Edward regresó con una toalla húmeda para limpiar el desastre que habían causado.

—Será la última vez —sentenció entregándole la toalla a Bella para que se limpiara—. Si quieres montarme tendrás que hacerlo tú misma, si quieres sexo oral tendrás que envolver con tus preciosas piernas mis hombros, puedes masturbarte, cariño, mastúrbate todo lo que quieras si eso es suficiente para ti.

—Eres un idiota, Edward.

—Tal vez, pero estoy cansado, Bella, te amo y por eso mismo quiero que vuelvas a ser la mujer fuerte de la que me enamoré.

—No soy más esa mujer.

—No, no lo eres, eres mucho mejor, sé que tienes la fuerza suficiente para comenzar con la rehabilitación que te niegas a intentar.

—Me caeré.

—Eso no va a pasar, y si llega a suceder, tendrás a especialistas que se encargarán de ti, lo importante es que pierdas el miedo, va a ser difícil, cariño, condenadamente difícil pero no hay nada que tú y yo no podamos superar.

—No es tan fácil, Edward.

—La vida no es fácil, pero si estamos juntos, vale la pena.

Edward se metió a la cama abrazando el sudoroso cuerpo de Bella.

 **…**

Bella no creyó la amenaza de Edward, pero después de dos días en donde no asistió a rehabilitación, por la noche levantó su camiseta y chupó, mordió y masajeó hasta que Bella estaba a punto de venirse, la primera vez que solo había necesitado de sus pechos para estar por alcanzar la gloria. Solo un poquito más y… Edward se detuvo, besó sus labios, bajó su camiseta y abrazándola se dispuso a dormir.

Por las siguientes noches, Edward la llevaba al punto máximo de excitación haciendo que su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba de retorciera e impulsara con movimientos frenéticos, atrayendo los labios de Edward a los suyos, dejando en claro que tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostenerse de las barras paralelas y dejar el soporte corporal.

Cuando por fin Bella regresó a su terapia, Edward detuvo las deliciosas torturas, seguía besándola y acariciando partes sensibles de su cuerpo, pero no dejaba a Bella como flor deseando el aguijón de la abeja.

Las terapias en la piscina iban mejorando, Bella ahora era capaz de nadar por ella misma, no necesitaba del terapeuta o de las enfermeras para entrar al agua, ni siquiera era necesario que Edward o alguna enfermera le ayudaran a desvestirse en el vestidor, las enfermeras decían que era un avance maravilloso el que Bella comenzara a ser independiente.

Edward asentía de acuerdo mientras Bella se sonrojaba pensando en los mágicos dedos de Edward dentro de ella, lo había hecho antes de que entrara a la piscina, Bella estaba enojada por tener que hacerlo, pero solo recordar el imperceptible movimiento de su pierna derecha cuando Edward jugaba con su clítoris fue suficiente motivación para meterse al agua.

Había sido el primer movimiento involuntario, esos eran los más difíciles de hacer que su cerebro recordara, pero gracias a Edward estaba siendo posible.

—Es todo por hoy, Bella —ordenó el terapeuta—, ve a casa y descansa, hoy fue un buen día.

Bella sonrió asintiendo y nadó hacia la orilla en donde Edward la esperaba, había dado su primera patada en el agua, todos estaban maravillados, habían estado trabajando en la caminadora días atrás, pero no pensaban que podría hacerlo en el agua también, estaba pateándole el culo a LME*.

—Muy bien, preciosa —Edward la besó en los labios—, ¿quieres que te ayude a salir?

Negó sonriendo y, apoyando sus manos en la orilla, se impulsó y logró salir de la piscina.

—Ahora sí necesito que me acerques mi silla o por única ocasión puedes ayudarme y llevarme tú.

—Será un honor.

Edward se inclinó y la levantó en brazos sin importar que terminara con el traje empapado. Antes de dejarla sobre la silla comprobó que los seguros estuvieran puestos, más de una vez ambos se habían caído por no asegurar la silla, Bella se reía y aseguraba que estaba bien, Edward había tardado un poco más de tiempo en aceptar que los accidentes ocurrían.

Solo en unas cuantas sesiones la actitud de Bella había cambiado drásticamente, y agradecía por eso, su preciosa incluso había aceptado comenzar a usar el andador.

—Espérame aquí, regreso en un minuto.

—Claro, amor.

Bella llevó la silla de ruedas de regreso a los vestidores dejando a Edward detrás de ella, no fue capaz de ver la mirada de orgullo con que Edward la veía, no tenía ni idea de la alegría inmensa que inundaba a Edward cada vez que la veía hacer las cosas por ella misma.

 **…**

Bella le esperaba en la cama después de que saliera de la ducha, estaba completamente desnuda esperando por él.

Sus piernas, que alguna vez fueron débiles y temblaban cada vez que recargaba su peso sobre ellas, ahora temblaban, pero por la anticipación de tener entre ellas el glorioso cuerpo de su prometido.

—¿Qué necesitas, amor? —preguntó Edward dejando caer la toalla, quedando completamente desnudo.

—A ti, solo a ti.

Con ayuda de sus manos, levantó lentamente sus piernas hasta tenerlas dobladas y separadas, dejando ver su rosada intimidad, esperaba que fuera suficiente para hacer que Edward entrara en ella.

La experta lengua de Edward jugó con su intimidad, Bella engurruñaba un poco los dedos de sus pies cuando sentía la lengua de su amado penetrarla.

No era su monumental erección, pero al menos estaba entrando en ella y por el momento era suficiente.

Aunque el potente orgasmo que la dejó afónica fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La directora de la guardería estuvo maravillada de aceptar a Bella nuevamente en su trabajo, ahora que usaba el andador rodante, con solo dos ruedas en las patas delanteras, era mucho más fácil desplazarse, aún necesitaba ayuda para mantener el equilibrio, pero lo conseguiría, así como había conseguido que Edward restregara su desnuda erección contra su humedad.

Estaba tan cerca de conseguir sus dos objetivos.

Uno era caminar sobre sus dos pies sin la ayuda del andador en su boda, que estaba marcada el mismo día que había ocurrido el accidente. Renée y Esme no entendían por qué habían escogido esa fecha tan horrible, pero era para que Bella no pensara en ese día como el peor de su vida.

Estar en esa silla de ruedas le había abierto los ojos, y le había enseñado muchas cosas.

Su madre siempre estaría para ella.

Angela, quien decía ser su amiga del alma, la había abandonado durante todo el proceso.

Charlie, su padre, demostró no ser lo que por tantos años aparentó.

Sus suegros no la querían, pero eso no le importaba mucho.

Rosalie, una cuñada que apenas conocía, había estado para ella ayudándola con terapias extras que Edward desconocía.

Y su precioso Edward, su amado prometido, quien nunca la abandonó y estuvo para ella en todo momento, quien a pesar de poder dejarla y olvidarla demostró ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que una silla de ruedas no se interpusiera entre el amor que sentía por ella, no la había decepcionado.

—¿Está lista, señorita Swan? —habló la directora llamando su atención.

—Lo estoy.

Bella entró al salón con ayuda del andador, viendo a los diez encantadores niños que estaban sentados en pequeñas sillas esperando por ella, con sus ojitos muy abiertos emocionados por su primer día. Bella amaba la inocencia de los niños, ellos la veían con respeto y una profunda admiración, la veían como su profesora con quien se divertirían y aprenderían miles de cosas, ninguno de ellos sentía lástima o no la consideraba lo suficiente, por esa razón amaba a los niños.

 _«Un precioso niño mío y de Edward…»_ , pensó sonriendo. Ahora conseguir que Edward le hiciera el amor tenía un nuevo significado, quería un bebé.

 **…**

Edward entró a la habitación de su adolescencia, Rosalie le había dicho que Bella lo esperaba para darle su regalo sorpresa, Edward no preguntó, tan solo subió las escaleras de la casa de sus padres. Hubiera preferido un día completo junto a Bella, pero su madre había organizado la reunión, así que no les quedaba más que asistir.

Bella había llegado tarde, ya que tuvo una junta de emergencia en la guardería, así que no había podido verla en todo el día, cuando llegó a casa, él estaba hablando con uno de los viejos amigos de su padre, así que solo pudo ver a Rosalie ayudándola a subir las escaleras, podría haber mejorado en varios aspectos, pero las escaleras seguían siendo sus peores enemigas. En tan solo cuatro meses, el andador rodante pasó a ser dos muletas de antebrazo, aunque en ocasiones usaba un par de bastones de cuatro puntos.

Tocó la puerta antes de entrar encontrando a Bella sentada en medio de la cama, su espalda recta y sus manos descansando sobre la corta falda. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, pensando en lo fácil que sería hincarse y hundir su rostro en la calidez de sus piernas, Bella pensaba que era la única que sufría, pero Edward también tenía que irse con las ganas de estar dentro de Bella, no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder resistirse.

—¿Quieres usar esa falda, cariño? —preguntó intentando no mostrar su voz ronca por la excitación de las posibilidades—. Me fascina ver tus piernas, pero creo que puedo ver tus bragas y aunque no me molesta, no quiero que los idiotas de mis compañeros de trabajo y mi familia vean lo que es mío.

—¿Y si me ayudas a quitármela entonces?

—¿Segura? —Dio un paso hacia Bella, pero levantando una mano lo detuvo.

—Quédate ahí.

Se aferró al picaporte de la puerta al ver que Bella intentaba pararse de la cama sin ayuda de ningún andador, muleta o bastón, solo era ella.

Dos intentos fueron suficientes para que Bella estuviera completamente de pie. Edward quería acercarse y besarla por su logro, pero Bella no lo permitió, con algo de vacilación dio un paso adelante, sintiendo sus piernas temblar al no tener ningún soporte extra.

Le llevó dos largos minutos recorrer el metro y medio que separaba a Edward de la cama.

—Sorpresa —sonrió sintiendo como sus mejillas se humedecían, no podía controlar las lágrimas de felicidad al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado, sus piernas quemaban, pero lo había logrado—. Feliz cumpleaños, amor.

Edward sonrió y enredó sus brazos en su cintura al mismo tiempo que la besó.

—¿Alguien sabe esto? —preguntó repartiendo besos por todo el rostro de Bella—. El mejor regalo de mi vida, nena. El mejor.

—Rosalie me ha ayudado con las terapias, pero ella no me ha visto intentarlo sin las muletas, tú eres el primero.

—Es maravilloso, Bella, sabía que podías hacerlo —aseguró besándola de nuevo—, eres increíble.

—Gracias a ti, Edward, tú y mi madre fueron mi mayor motivación, te amo.

—Yo te amo más —dijo y le dio otro beso más—. Ahora no sé si quiero compartirte con las personas de abajo.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —respondió mostrándole las llaves del auto—. Rosalie dijo que si somos silenciosos podemos salir por la puerta de la cocina, no quiero arruinar la reunión que tu madre organizó, pero soy bastante egoísta y te quiero solo para mí.

—Soy todo tuyo, amor—otro beso—, pero por hoy creo que volvemos a las muletas, no quiero que te esfuerces más de lo necesario.

—Hoy no —sentenció besándolo—. Quiero que me hagas el amor y termines dentro de mí.

—Bella...

—Conducirás hasta el hotel que reservé, tomaremos un baño en la tina y me consentirás toda la noche.

—¿Qué no soy yo el cumpleañero?

—Sí, pero necesito enrollar mis bonitas piernas alrededor de tus hombros y que entres en mí tantas veces que pierda el conocimiento.

—Me parece un muy buen plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CTLB~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

 ***LME:** lesión de médula espinal.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Y llegamos al final, solo dos capítulos, no más, decisión definitiva.**

 **Yanina, gracias por la ayuda con la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que me acompañaron en este TS, las quiero y espero que disfrutaran leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo para ustedes.**

 **Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, críticas o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review.**

 **Nos vemos, besos**


End file.
